


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Seventeen Unit [5]
Category: NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternative Universe - FBI, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Lee Chan | Dino, Kidnapping, Kim Jonghyun-centric, Lee Chan | Dino-centric, M/M, Minor Jonghyun/Aaron, Minor Jron, Protective Jeonghan, Protective Team, Stalking, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "Stop it!"Jonghyun yelled."Leave him alone,take me instead!"
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun | JR & Lee Chan | Dino, Lee Chan | Dino & Everyone, Lee Chan | Dino/Everyone, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/SEVENTEEN Ensemble
Series: Seventeen Unit [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799065
Kudos: 6





	Untitled

**11:02 AM**

When Chan walked into the meeting room,he was pleasantly surprised to see who sitting down at the table.

"Jonghyun-hyung!"He greeted in surprise,making the older stand up with a smile to greet the younger boy."I wasn't expecting to see you here today!"


End file.
